Perintah Tsubaki?
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Karena kesalahan yang dibuat Fujisaki membuat Tsubaki marah. Mau tidak mau Fujisaki pun bertanggung jawab dan membuatnya menjadi pelayan Tsubaki seharian. Gimana nasibnya ya? Warning ooc sangat
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal semua saya author baru disini, karena saya suka sekali dengan anime Sket dance maka dari itu saya mencoba membuat suatu cerita dan lahirlah cerita ini. Maaf karena ceritanya kurang menarik dan agak tidak jelas, tapi bagi yang mau membaca silahkan, jangan sungkan-sungkan hehe...

Disclaimer: Sket Dance pastinya bukan milik saya dan saya cuma pinjem beberapa charanya saja kok hehe...

Mempersembahkan cerita yang berjudul...

**Perintah Tsubaki?**

**Oleh Rakshapurwa**

**Rate T**

**Humor gagal, OOC sangat, dan ada sedikit hint incest (walau saya juga tidak yakin)**

**Masih tetap ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"KALAU JALAN HATI-HATI FUJISAKI, LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT...DASAR BODOH!"

"KA...KAU YANG SALAH, TSUBAKI...GARA-GARA KAU _MILKSHAKE_-KU TUMPAH!"

Terlihat dua orang remaja yang terlihat sama namun berbeda tengah berdebat dengan heboh, membuat berbagai pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, entah itu tatapan kesal, merasa terganggu, tidak nyaman atau mungkin juga tatapan senang dan penuh ketertarikan. Walaupun mereka ditatap seperti itu mereka tidak berhenti berdebat malah semakin memperbesar frekuensi suara mereka.

"_MILKSHAKE_-MU ITU TIDAK PENTING, DOKUMENKU LEBIH PENTING BODOH.."

"KAU YANG BODOH KALAU TAU ITU MEMANG PENTING JAGA YANG BENAR..."

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka perdebatkan? Mari kita mundur beberapa menit yang lalu dimana suasana masih sangat sunyi dan tentram...

_**Flashback **_

"gawat gara-gara harus menge-_print_ beberapa data aku malah jadi telat rapat osis..." ucap seorang pemuda sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Tsubaki, sekarang seharusnya ia sudah berada didalam ruang osis dan melakukan rapat bersama rekan-rekannya bukan malah berlari-lari dikoridor, hal tersebut terjadi akibat kertas-kertas bertinta yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya... ya walau tidak semuanya benar jangan lupa salahkan ia sendiri yang lupa mengeprint kertas penting tersebut, dan juga tinta printernya yang mendadak habis sehingga ia harus menggedor-gedor pintu warnet yang masih tutup. Kalau bukan kertas tersebut yang notabennya berisikan data penting yang akan digunakan untuk rapat hari ini, Tsubaki pasti tidak akan melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu, apalagi sampai datang rapat terlambat.

Tsubaki masih terus berlari sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan miliknya, otomatis membuatnya tidak terlalu fokus kedepan. Ralat bukanya tidak terlalu tetapi dia sangat tidak fokus, bahkan Tsubaki tidak melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan tepat didepannya, ia menabrak orang itu dengan cukup keras sampai mereka berdua terbanting kelantai.

BRUUUK

"aduuuh.../ awww.." ucap tsubaki dan korban tabraknya besamaan. Tsubaki mengelus-elus bokongnya yang agak sakit akibat terjatuh tadi, kemudian menatap orang yang terduduk didepannya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"ma...maaf apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Orang itu bukannya mejawab malah tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, sepertinya orang itu tidak mendengar pertanyaan Tsubaki.

'sepertinya aku kenal orang ini...' pikir Tsubaki.

"Fu...Fujisaki?"

Merasa terpanggil orang tersebut menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Tsubaki. Ternyata benar orang itu adalah Fujisaki, saudara kembar Tsubaki.

"eh..."

'menyesal aku minta maaf' sesal Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki POV**

"apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi sudah berlarian dikoridor seperti itu hah..."

Entah mengapa perasaan bersalahku menguap tiba-tiba, dan setiap bertemu dengan Fujisaki pasti aku selalu seperti ini, jutek. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau begitu, aku ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan kakak-beradik yang benar bukan malah selalu bertengkar setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku memang merasa sedikit gengsi aku akui itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku dan Fujisaki yang sejak dulu tidak pernah bisa akur tiba-tiba menjadi saudara kembar begini ya itu sedikit _awkward_.

"kau juga berlarian dikoridor, sebagai ketua OSIS seharusnya kau malu."

Tuh kan dia juga sama denganku, selalu saja membalas perkataanku. Dia selalu tidak mau kalah, bukannya sebagai seorang kakak harus mau mengalah demi adiknya, mmm...tapi sepertinya kasus kali ini beda hal, mungkin.

"aku sedang terburu-buru."

"aku juga sedang terburu-buru."

"JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU."

"KAU YANG MENGIKUTIKU."

"DASAR KAU ULAT BULU MERAH BERTANDUK..."

"..."

Eh dia tidak membalasnya. Kok aku merasa bersalah ya apa aku keterlaluan. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak membuatnya sakit hati liat saja tampangnya yang sedang berpikir itu pasti dia sedang mencari bahan ejekan untukku. Pasti sesuatu yang akan dia katakan tidak kreatif seperti kotoran mungkin.

Hmm melihat wajah berpikirnya itu membuatku sadar...

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...

Ah...

Gawat aku ada rapat sekarang, sial gara-gara Fujisaki aku jadi tambah telat, menyebalkan. Mana data yang tadi kuprint ya...

...

"FU...JI...SA...KI..."

"apa?"

Kertasku basah, tintanya semua luntur. Tentu saja ini salah Fujisaki, milkshake yang ia bawa tumpah mengenai dataku yang berharga.

**Tsubaki POV off**

Dan sisanya kejadian diatas pun terjadi. Tsubaki menyalahkan Fujisaki, sedangkan Fujisaki yang tidak terima membela balik dirinya.

"kau tau betapa sulit pengorbananku demi kertas ini dan kau...ukh...sial.."

Tsubaki menundukan kepalanya, bukan karena dia sedang mengheningkan cipta tetapi karena sesuatu yang hendak menetes dari matanya. Entah mengapa Tsubaki sendiri merasa dirinya mengalami _mood swing_ sejak pagi, apa dia sedang hamil...

oke lupakan itu...

"tsu...tsubaki."

Oh Fujisaki sepertinya merasa bersalah, meskipun dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan tetapi insting kakak yang dimilikinya cukup kuat, merasa adiknya yang sepertinya ingin menagis, Fujisaki pun kebingungan, sungguh kakak yang bertanggung jawab.

"a..aku yang salah maaf aku tidak sengaja maaf...jangan menangis ya..."

Tsubaki menatap Fujisaki merasa sedikit bingung dengan perilaku kakak kembarnya itu, **apa Fujisaki salah makan tidak bisanya dia meminta maaf duluan** itu yang ada dipikiran Tsubaki saat ini. Waw sepertinya Tsubaki benar-benar sedang mood swing lihat saja bukannya tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati kakaknya dia malah menyeringai aneh begitu...

Eh.. menyeringai...

Aneh pula...

Mencurigakan...

"kau sungguh merasa bersalah?"

"ka..kau pikir aku bercanda, **dasar monster berbulu mata lebat**!"

JEGGEEEEER...

Suara apa itu tadi, apa nanti akan ada badai ya sebaiknya bagi yang ingin keluar rumah membawa payung.

Eh... maaf salah sepertinya suara itu berasal dari arah Tsubaki yang sedang membatu. Dan kelihatannya tampak ingin menangis lagi. Oh ya ampun Tsubaki sadarkah kau betapa OOC dirimu hari ini.

"monster berbulu mata lebat...hiks.."

"waaa...maaf bukan... aku salah bicara tadi maaf jangan menangis Tsubaki, kau itu adikku yang paling manis."

JEGGEEER...

Sekarang giliran author yang membatu, menyadari keanehan yang diciptakannya sendiri. Rupanya Fujisaki punya bakat menggombal juga ya. Lalu bagaimana kabar Tsubaki sekarang, mmm... dapat kita lihat sepertinya dia melangkah mundur menjauhi Fujisaki mungkin takut tertular virus gombal kakak tercintanya.

"woi...kau tidak sopan kupuji malah menjauhiku."

"habis kau menjijikan Fujisaki."

JEGGEEEER...

Kali ini giliran Fujisaki yang membatu, dikatai menjijikan oleh adiknya sendiri rasanya ya sesuatu...

"dan aku tidak manis tau."

Hening...

Kliiik...klikk...kliiik...

Oh maaf author kelepasan malah foto-fotoin Tsubaki yang sedang _dere mode on_ sampai lupa ngetik nih cerita.

Lanjut...

Fujisaki memandang Tsubaki ( awas jangan lama-lama nanti suka lagi) sedangkan Tsubaki yang ditatap hanya bisa salah tingkah. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai sial seperti ini. Padahal seingatnya dia cuma mimpi makan bakso tiga mangkok tapi gak bayar oh mungkin karena gak bayar jadi dia kena sial dikutuk sama tukang baksonya, bisa jadi begitu...

Masuk akal...

"po..pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab Fujisaki."

"ukh~ iya..iya aku gantikan sini aku print ulang."

"aku tidak bawa FD-nya jadi tidak bisa diprint lagi."

Hayo Tsubaki pagi-pagi sudah bohong kalau tidak bawa FD lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan didalam saku celanamu itu, dasar nakal.

"jadi aku tidak perlu bertanggung jawabkan."

"enak saja kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab."

"ok...ok... aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Tunggu sebentar, entah mengapa makin lama masalah tanggung menanggung jawab ini agak ambigu kedengarannya ya? Lihat saja yang memperhatikan mereka bukannya berkurang makah semakin banyak. Mereka merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sikembar bicarakan.

Karena Fujisaki memiliki rasa peka yang lebih dibandingkan Tsubaki (mungkin) jadi ia menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi bahan tontonan siswa/siswi yang berlalu lalang dikoridor tersebut. Malu rasanya mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Fujisaki saat ini.

"mmm...Tsubaki sebaiknya kita pindah tempat yang lebih privasi tidak enak kalau bicara disini."

"memang kenap...o...oh ayo.."

Maka sepasang saudara kembar tersebut pergi dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu, lalu mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mereka berdiskusi mengenai masalah pertanggung jawaban yang belum terselesaikan.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bahkan cukup mudah bagi mereka berdua untuk menemukan tempat strategis yang dicari. Dimana lagi kalau bukan disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas tapi tetap terasa nyaman untuk dihuni..

Tentu saja ruang klub **SKET Dance**...

Jenius...

"jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" ucap Fujisaki membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"jadi pelayanku seharian ini." Balas Tsubaki dengan jelas sambil tersenyum polos.

"..."

"..."

"Tsubaki apa tadi yang kau katakan? Aku kurang mendengar." Fujisaki merasa pendengarannya mulai terganggu, masa ia tadi dia mendengar kalau Tsubaki bilang...

"jadi pelayanku seharian ini"

Oh pendengarannya tidak salah toh yang salah otak Fujisaki yang lambat merespon ucapan adik kembarnya. Lihat saja tampangnya benar-benar abstrak, perpaduan antara orang yang sedang berpikir sambil buang air lalu tersedak biji salak...

Abstrak'kan... sangat.

"APAAA...!? YANG BENAR SAJA MANA MAU AKU MELAKUKAN ITU."

Tsubaki diam tidak merespon teriakan super kakaknya itu. Ia sibuk memperhatikan eksperi-ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan Fujisaki. Membuat Tsubaki menyadari satu hal, Fujisaki itu sangat manusia sekali...

Ya ampun memang kau pikir sejak dulu dia apa, Tsubaki...

"pokoknya aku tidak mau titik... minta yang lain saja asal jangan yang tadi."

Tsubaki menunduk, menatap kertas-kertas basah wangi coklat dan rasa coklat ditangannya membuat Fujisaki **sedikit** kembali merasa bersalah, ingat hanya **sedikit** loh..

"harusnya aku rapat OSIS tadi, gara-gara kertasku basah dan tintanya hilang jadi kacau semuanya mana aku terlambat pula...aku gagal sebagai ketua OSIS..."

JLEEEEEB

Panah imajiner terlihat seakan-akan menusuk tepat dihati Fujisaki, kali ini rasa bersalahnya muncul kembali **sepenuh**nya.

"aaaarggh... baiklah aku lakukan, aku bakal jadi pelayanmu seharian...PUAS..."

Fujisaki berteriak frustasi. Kalau bukan demi adiknya sudah pasti ia bakal menolak permintaan tersebut. Disisi lain Tsubaki dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap tabjub Fujisaki yang mau memenuhi permintaannya.

"sunguh benarkah itu?"

"iya dan jangan bertanya lagi kalau tidak mau aku berubah pikiran."

Tsubaki tersenyum puas, dia merasa tidak rugi pagi tadi sibuk bulak-balik dan datang hampir terlambat...indahnya hidup...

"ok kalau begitu tugas pertamamu antar aku sampai kedepan kelasku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Fujisaki, Tsubaki langsung bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu lagi, mereka berdua sudah hampir terlambat mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Sedangkan Fujisaki walau jelas masih sangat bingung dengan perintah Tsubaki, ia tetap mengekor dibelakang Tsubaki seakan-akan ia adalah pengawal pangeran sebuah kerajaan...

Kerajaan hutan rimba tepatnya...

**.**

**TBC...**

Cerita ini multichapter tapi saya kurang yakin bisa cepet update atau gak #dilempar

Dan cerita ini bukan romance jadi gak bakal ada incest (mungkin) yang pasti tergantung sudut pandang pembaca hehe...

Makasih buat yang mau baca dan ada yang mau review?


	2. Chapter 2

Benar-benar saya gak nyangka ada yang mau membaca dan mereview cerita abal ini, saya sungguh terharu. Maaf soal keterlambatan update ini entah maka saya sibuk terus jadi tidak sempat melanjutkan cerita ini #alasan

Baiklah tak perlu banyak bacotan lagi, selamat menikmati(?)

Disclaimer: Sket Dance pastinya bukan milik saya dan saya cuma pinjem beberapa charanya saja kok hehe...

**Perintah Tsubaki?**

**Oleh Rakshapurwa**

**Rate T**

**Humor gagal, OOC sangat, dan ada sedikit hint incest (walau saya juga tidak yakin)**

**Masih tetap ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy **

**.**

**.**

Ning...nong...ning..nong... (sfx bel istirahat bukan tukang es nongnong )

_**Flashback**_

Setelah mengantar Tsubaki sampai kedepan kelasnya dengan selamat, Fujisaki hendak menuju kelasnya sendiri namun Tsubaki menahan lengannya dan kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mengatakan perintah selanjutnya yaitu...

"istirahat nanti temui aku disini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tsubaki pergi meninggalkan Fujisaki dan masuk kekelasnya, meninggalkan Fujisaki yang masih belum konek dengan ucapan Tsubaki barusan. Fujisaki hanya berkedip-kedip polos berkali-kali, entah sedang bingung atau sedang cacingan...

"oh... perintah selanjutnya ya."

Horee... mengerti juga akhirnya.

_**End of flashback**_

Maka dari itu disinilah dia, seorang Fujisaki Yusuke berdiri manis didepan kelas seorang Tsubaki Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik-lirik kedalam kelas dengan tatapan yang agak mencurigakan. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya waspada. Takut-takut Fujisaki adalah seorang stalker.

"sedang apa kau didepan kelas kaicho?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan seseorang membuat Fujisaki sedikit melompat kaget dan hampir saja berteriak histeris. Dengan membalikan badannya secara terburu-buru yang terkesan seperti maling jemuran yang tertangkap basah, akhirnya Fujisaki mengetahui siapa penanya tersebut.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai putih keperak-perakan dan bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, oh sungguh sangat familiar siapa lagi kalau bukan **KATO KIRI**, orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai bodyguard pribadi adik tercintanya.

"aku tanya sekali lagi sedang apa kau disini?"

Fujisaki menatap sebal Kato, kalau tidak ada Tsubaki pasti orang dihadapannya ini memperlakukannya agak tidak sopan. Menyebalkan sekali...

"menunggu Tsubaki tentunya, mau apalagi.."

Kato menetap Fujisaki dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jelas saja tidak biasanya Fujisaki menemui kaicho-nya secara terang-terangan begini, sendirian pula tanpa ada pengawal-pengawal setianya yang menemani. Aneh...

"kalau kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku menunggu Tsubaki, maka jawabannya karena dia menyuruhku menemuinya." Jelas Fujisaki seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Kato yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"untuk apa kaicho memintamu seperti itu?"

Belum sempat Fujisaki menjawab pertanyaan Kato, dengan sangat tiba-tiba pintu kelas Tsubaki terbuka lebar, dan keluarlah suatu makhluk berbulu mata lebat...

Oh maaf salah, maksud saya Tsubaki...

"Fujisaki, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"tidak baru saja sampai...jadi kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?"

"ikut aku."

Perintah selanjutnya pun diberikan, Tsubaki mengajak Fujisaki untuk mengikutinya kesuatu tempat sedangkan dilain pihak Kato yang merasa tidak dianggap ada oleh sang kaicho tercintanya hanya bisa pundung dipojokan sambil menghitung jumlah jamur yang tumbuh disana, sungguh naas sekali nasibmu nak...

.

.

"kita makan bekal bersama disini."

Oh ternyata Tsubaki mengajak Fujisaki ketaman sekolah mereka dan menyuruhnya duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup besar, membuat mereka terlindung dari sinar matahari yang menusuk kulit.

Romantis sekali...

Fujisaki tidak merespon seperti biasa pasti karena ia bingung,** kenapa aku harus makan bekal berdua dengannya? Ditempat sepi begini lagi** sepertinya itu yang sedang dipikirkan Fujisaki saat ini.

"kenapa diam saja?"

"eh..i..itu kenapa harus makan bersama?"

"ini perintah kaukan pelayanku."

"iya tapi apa kalau jadi pelayan harus makan bersama?"

Tsubaki terdiam kemudian tiba-tiba tampak rona merah dikedua pipi tembemnya, Fujisaki yang menyadarinya jadi ikut-ikutan merona, walaupun ia tidak tau kenapa...

"ehem... la...lagi pula aku tidak bawa bekal."

Fujisaki menundukan kepalanya, menolak kontak mata dengan Tsubaki, entah mengapa ia nervous sekali. Dengarkan saja suara detak jantung Fujisaki sudah seperti orang yang habis lari maraton, sungguh ingin rasanya ia kabur dari tempat itu.

Tsubaki menatap Fujisaki, lalu menatap bekal ditangannya dan kembali menatap Fujisaki, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"kalau kau mau kita bisa makan bekalku bersama, ibu membuat bekal hari ini cukup banyak karena aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi." Tsubaki menawarkan Fujisaki kotak bekal ditangannya, sebenarnya Fujisaki masih sangat ragu hanya saja karena cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah mulai berdemo dan membakar ban (loh?) mau tidak mau ia pun mau menerima tawaran Tsubaki.

"baiklah kalau begitu."

"mmm...Fujisaki karena aku cuma bawa satu sumpit jadi kau kusuapi saja ya."

"hn"

Eh?

EEEEHHHHHHH? (sfx teriakan hati Fujisaki)

**Fujisaki POV **

di..disuapi katanya apa-apan itu kenapa dia mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu sih, aku mau saja disuapi tapi bukan dengan orang disebelahku ini. Kenapa kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan bekal bersama.

Apa Tsubaki mabuk ya? pasti kepalanya terbentur sesuatu atau dia demam... tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba baik padaku 'kan. Ini aneh...

**End of Fujisaki POV**

"nah Fujisaki buka mulutmu...aaaaaa.."

Fujisaki panik wajahnya sudah sangat merah hampir menyaingi warna topi dikepalanya. Tsubaki sendiri sepertinya tidak merasa apa-apa dia tetap tenang seperti biasa... eh tunggu apa saya salah lihat ya sepertinya tadi pipi Tsubaki kembali merona walau hanya sebentar...

Jangan-jangan Tsubaki juga malu... aduh imutnya...

"Fu...Fujisaki cepat buka mulutmu, tangan ku pegal tau."ucap Tsubaki sambil memalingkan wajahnya ia agak risih dengan tatapan Fujisaki.

'dan juga aku malu kalau harus seperti ini terus.' sambung Tsubaki tentunya dalam hati.

"eh...ma..maaf... i..itadakimasu..."

Fujisaki membuka mulutnya memasukan makanan tersebut dan memakannya, sambil berusaha melupakan kalau Tsubaki baru saja menyuapinya.

"enak?"

Fujisaki mengangguk. Setelah tersenyum singkat kearah Fujisaki, Tsubaki pun mulai mengambil dan ikut memakan bekal tersebut. Sedangkan Fujisaki bisa kita lihat ia kembali berblushing ria.

'tadi itu indirect kiss kan... aku dan Tsubaki...'

"kenapa?"

"ti...tidak bukan apa-apa."

Acara makan siang mereka berdua berlangsung sunyi. Salahkan otak mereka yang tidak dapat berpikir akibat detak jantung mereka yang bergebu-gebu seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

Oh sungguh manisnya masa remaja... (gak nyambung)

.

.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi yang menandakan jam istirahat telah usai, Fujisaki dan Tsubaki pun bergegas kembali kekelas masing-masing dan tentu saja Fujisaki harus mengantar Tsubaki terlebih dulu kekelasnya, sungguh pekerjaan melelahkan bagi Fujisaki...atau malah menyenangkan.. siapa yang tau...

Himeko yang melihat Fujisaki memasuki kelas menatap dengan bingung, ia merasa penasaran kenapa Bossun sejak tadi menghilang biasanya pasti mereka berdua plus Switch menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama ini aneh.

"Bossun... kemana saja kau tadi?"

Fujisaki hanya diam tidak menjawab membuat Himeko semakin penasaran namun belum sempat Himeko kembali bertanya guru yang hendak mengajar dikelasnya sudah masuk sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Selama pembelajaran berlangsung Fujisaki tidak memperhatikan guru yang mengajar sama sekali, ia masih sibuk mengingat-ingat kejadian makan siang tadi dan juga mengingat perintah selanjutnya yang diberikan Tsubaki.

"_**pulang nanti tunggu aku didepan kelas seperti tadi"**_

'Tsubaki apa sih sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?'

.

.

Ning..nong...ning...nong...( sfx bel pulang sekolah sekali lagi ini bukan suara tukang es nongnong )

Setelah mendengar bel berbunyi, Fujisaki dengan cepat menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan kelas, tidak memperdulikan sekitar bahkan panggilan Himeko pun ia abaikan. Hanya satu hal yang Fujisaki pikirkan saat ini yaitu menemui Tsubaki didepan kelasnya. Entah mengapa Fujisaki seakan menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan Tsubaki padanya, mau bukti coba lihat wajahnya...

Dia tersenyum senang...

.

Fujisaki tiba didepan kelas Tsubaki, menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok disamping pintu kelas menunggu Tsubaki keluar. Sesekali ia menjadi perhatian siswa/siswi yang berlalu lalang dikoridor, bagaimana tidak gaya Fujisaki sudah seperti seorang pria yang menunggu pacarnya agar bisa pulang bersama. Senyum-senyum sendiri, ada yang menganggapnya lucu ada pula yang mengangapnya mesum...

Ya... senyum lucu dan mesum beda tipis'kan?

"Fujisaki, kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira" ucap Tsubaki ketika melihat Fujisaki yang sudah menunggu dengan manis didepan kelas.

"kalau aku lama kau pasti marah-marah."

Tsubaki hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian ia berjalan pelan dan menyuruh Fujisaki untuk mengikutinya. Fujisaki mengekor dibelakang Tsubaki tanpa banyak komentar, membuat Tsubaki merasa agak risih karena keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Tsubaki berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badannya menghadap Fujisaki.

"kenapa berjalan dibelakangku?"

"lalu aku harus berjalan dimana? didepanmu? aku kan tidak tau kau mau kemana."

Tsubaki mendengus sebal.

"dasar bodoh...tentu saja disebelahku"

"..."

"..."

"oh"

Fujisaki menurut dengan perlahan ia berjalan kesebelah Tsubaki, setelah menatap Fujisaki sebentar Tsubaki kembali melangkahkan kakinya begitu pula denga Fujisaki walaupun masih tetap hening seperti tadi tetapi kali ini berbeda karena mereka berjalan beriringan membuat Tsubaki diam-diam tersenyum, karena Fujisaki menemaninya dan ia tidak sendirian lagi.

TBC

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sudah cerita lama gak diupdate sekarang malah ceritanya makin ngawur. Saya memang author tidak berbakat #pundung

Oh iya saya ingetin sekali lagi kalo ini bukan cerita romance loh ini hanya hubungan antar saudara yang indah (bagi yang bingung dengan ucapan saya mohon abaikan saja saya).

Makasih banyak yang udah mau menyempatkan membaca cerita saya, semoga mata kalian semua tetap baik-baik saja. Dan maaf lagi kalau saya gak bisa memunculkan semua pemain diSket Dance karena cerita ini hanya saya fokuskan pada Fujisaki dan Tsubaki saja.

Oke cukup cuap-cuap dari saya, jadi ada yang mau review? #puppy eyes gagal


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari cerita ini, terima makasih buat yang masih mau membaca cerita saya. Dan soal chapter 2 yang agak menjurus ke shonen-ai sebenarnya saya juga tidak terlalu sadar saat mengetiknya. Karena ide yang didapat seperti itu apa boleh buat #dilempar

Tapi semua akan terjawab dichapter ini mengapa dicerita sebelumnya seperti itu. Jadi tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi silahkan dinikmati(?).

Disclaimer: Sket Dance pastinya bukan milik saya dan saya cuma pinjem beberapa charanya saja kok hehe...

**Perintah Tsubaki?**

**Oleh Rakshapurwa**

**Rate T**

**Humor gagal, OOC sangat, terlalu banyak dialog dan ada sedikit hint incest (walau saya juga tidak yakin)**

**Masih tetap ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"ruang OSIS? untuk apa kau kesini?"

.

Dari pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Fujisaki dapat kita simpulkan bahwa sekarang kita sedang berada didepan ruang OSIS. Fujisaki menatap sebal Tsubaki, ia kira mereka akan pulang bersama atau melakukan hal yang lain bukan malah keruang OSIS begini.

"tentu saja karena aku ketua OSIS aku kesini, apa itu aneh?"

"aku kira kita akan pulang bersama, bukan masuk kesini."

Tsubaki menatap Fujisaki dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah, ia tidak menyangka kalau Fujisaki bisa sefrontal itu. Sedangkan Fujisaki ia tidak memperhatikan perubahan Tsubaki, ia masih sibuk dengan kekesalannya.

"a...aku ada urusan sebentar disini, ka...kalau kau mau pulang bersamaku kau bisa tunggu didalam."

Fujisaki ragu, ia sebenarnya (entah mengapa ) ingin pulang bersama Tsubaki hanya saja kalau harus menunggu didalam ruang OSIS rasanya...sesuatu...

"aku akan menunggumu" ucap Fujisaki, tetapi bukannya masuk kedalam ruang OSIS ia malah meninggalkan ruang OSIS membuat Tsubaki bingung.

"diruang klubku" sambung Fujisaki sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh agak sedikit kecewa tapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak mungkinkan ia memaksa Fujisaki menunggu diruangannya saja. Sebenarnya Tsubaki ingin selalu membuat Fujisaki berada disebelahnya tapi rasanya...

Itu mustahil...

.

Sudah hampir satu jam setengah Fujisaki menunggu, ia merasa bodoh karena tidak bertanya kapan urusan Tsubaki selesai jadi mau tidak mau ia tetap menunggu Tsubaki karena dia sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama dengannya.

Fujisaki tidak sendirian diruang klub, ada Himeko dan Switch yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang tidak memperdulikan kegalauan yang sedang dilanda ketua mereka.

"kau tau Nakatani kelas A? kemarin dia cerita padaku katanya adiknya tiba-tiba bersikap manja padanya." Ucap Himeko dengan penuh antusias.

"manja?" balas Switch dan Fujisaki yang entah sejak kapan mengikuti percakapan mereka berdua.

"dia bilang tiba-tiba adiknya selalu ingin ditemani olehnya kemana pun, minta makan bersamanya, lalu bersikap manis dan perhatian..aduh aku jadi ingin punya adik." Jelas Himeko.

'_**rasanya kasusnya sama denganku'**_ pikir Fujisaki dalam hati.

"kenapa adiknya tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

"katanya sih adiknya ingin dia perhatikan, habis Nakatani bilang akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk jadi dia agak melupakan adiknya begitu katanya... Bossun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan ceritaku?" tanya Himeko dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Fujisaki tidak membalas, ia terdiam seakan membatu ditempat. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Fujisaki berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak keras membuat Himeko dan Switch terlonjak kaget dan hampir jatuh dari kursi mereka.

"AAAAAH...kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar."

"a...ada apa? " tanya Switch dan Himeko berbarengan.

"maaf teman-teman aku harus pulang sekarang...ada urusan...bye."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Fujisaki segera berlari keluar ruangan dan tentu saja pastinya ia akan mengunjungi adik tercintanya diruang OSIS. Kalian bertanya bagaimana kabar Switch dan Himeko... mereka berdua cuma menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan tatapan bingung dan rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap didalam hati.

.

SREEEEK (sfx pintu geser dibuka bukan suara celana robek )

"TSUBAKIII..."

Bukannya mengetuk pintu dulu atau bilang permisi, dengan sangat tidak sopannya Fujisaki membuka paksa pintu ruang OSIS sambil berteriak memanggil korban...

Salah maksud saya Tsubaki...

Tsubaki yang merasa dipanggil dengan teriakan super Fujisaki cuma bisa cengo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tsubaki bingung harus merespon apa. Disisi lain anggota OSIS yang lainnya juga tidak berbeda jauh keadaannya dengan Tsubaki, hanya Kato sendirilah yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda siap melindungi kaicho-nya dari makhluk tidak jelas bernama Fujisaki.

"a...ah maaf aku kelepasan ha..ha...ha.." ucap Fujisaki sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Fu..Fujisaki sebentar lagi aku pulang jadi jangan marah maaf membuatmu lama menunggu" ucap Tsubaki salah paham.

"kalau begitu aku tunggu diluar ha..ha...ha..."

SREEEK..( sfx pintu geser ditutup )

'sial malu' pikir Fujisaki sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

.

"ayo aku sudah selesai."

"ah iya... ayo.."

Terlihat sepasang anak kembar berjaan beriringan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Fujisaki ingin sekali bertanya masalah yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi hanya saja takut timingnya tidak pas.

"kanapa kau tadi berteriak memanggiku? Kau marah?"

"eh...i...itu sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"apa?"

"soal aku menjadi pelayanmu... apa ada maksud lain selain menyuruhku begitu?"

Tsubaki berhenti melangkah, menatap Fujisaki tidak percaya. Mukanya sudah sangat merah menyaingi warna merah cat tembok rumah author.

"ke...kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"hanya mau memastikan sesuatu."

"me...memastikan apa?"

Fujisaki juga ikut-ikutan merona hanya saja tidak semerah wajah Tsubaki.

"apa kau ingin... aku perhatian padamu?apa kau ingin bermanja-manja denganku?"

"..."

"bu..bukannya aku kepe-dean hanya saja kau tiba-tiba minta aku antar kekelasmu padahal biasanya kau marah kalau aku ada didekatmu, lalu kau memintaku makan bersamamu, terus tidak biasanya juga kau baik padaku kau juga terlihat...err...manis hari ini jadi..."

"..."

"i..itu Tsubaki?"

BRUUK (sfx suara terjatuh)

Tsubaki terduduk ditanah beraspal sambil menutupi mukanya dengan tas yang ia bawa. Tsubaki malu karena Fujisaki tau maksudnya tersebut.

"err...jadi aku benar ya?"

Fujisaki ikut berjongkok didepan Tsubaki, lalu dengan amat perlahan dielusnya kepala Tsubaki. Fujisaki ingin sekali bertanya lagi kenapa adiknya melakukan hal itu hanya saja ia urungkan karena tidak tega melihat keadaan Tsubaki saat ini.

"ka..kau tidak marah?" tanya Tsubaki setelah sekian lama ia diam.

"hah? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"kau boleh tertawa kalau kau mau."

"disini tidak ada yang lucu Tsubaki, kenapa juga aku harus tertawa?"

Tsubaki masih sibuk menutupi wajahya, ingin sekali ia menggali lubang yang dalam lalu masuk kedalamnya. Bagi Tsubaki itu masih lebih baik daripada harus berada didekat Fujisaki seperti sekarang.

Fujisaki sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat geregetan ingin menarik tas yang menutupi wajah Tsubaki. Ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Tsubaki saat ini, karena jarang sekali' kan adiknya yang satu ini bersikap malu-malu.

"dengar Tsubaki...aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, aku janji..." ucap Fujisaki mantap.

"tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau mau bermanja-manja padaku?" sambungnya tiba-tiba.

Rasanya wajah Tsubaki sudah seperti terbakar lihat saja asap yang keluar dari atas kepala, membuat Tsubaki terlihat seperti air yang mendidih. Akhirnya dengan amat terpaksa Tsubaki pun menurunkan tas yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Fujisaki dengan pandangan yang...

Pasti membuat Fujisaki diabetes seketika...

"a...aku ha...hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang adik."

"hah?"

"ha...habis kita tidak pernah akur, pasti setiap bertemu selalu bertengkar. Se...sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kita berdua bersikap seperti kakak beradik yang seharusnya. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil..."

Mendengar penjelasan Tsubaki membuat Fujisaki tersentuh, jadi selama ini bukan hanya dia sendiri saja yang ingin seperti itu tapi adiknya pun demikian. Yang pasti hal ini menunjukkan mereka berdua memang saudara kembar.

"aku juga ingin kita berdua seperti itu... hanya saja kalau tiba-tiba kau bermanja-manja padaku bukan membuat kita seperti kakak beradik melainkan sepasang kekasih. Apa kau menyadari hal itu, Tsubaki?"

"eh?"

"coba kau pikirkan, pertama kau minta aku mengantarmu kemana pun kau pergi, kedua kau memintaku makan bekal bersama dan bahkan kau sampai menyuapiku Tsubaki, lalu yang terakhir tidak biasanya kau mau pulang bersama denganku. Kau hampir membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tau."

Fujisaki merasa bersalah setelah menggatakan hal barusan, apalagi melihat Tsubaki yang menunduk lesu rasanya ia bukanlah kakak yang baik bagi Tsubaki.

"ka..kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga apa yang kau katakan. Aku kedengaran seperti pacarmu."

"..."

"maaf."

"dengarkan aku Tsubaki, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lain kali jika kau memang ingin aku perhatian padamu, kau harus bilang padaku. Tidak usah malu aku ini kakakmu kau mengerti?"

Tsubaki menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Fujisaki menghela nafas lega. Dengan perlahan Fujisaki membantu Tsubaki berdiri dan tanpa melepaskan tangannya mereka berdua pun jalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan.

" kalau kau ingin kita seperti kakak beradik pada umumnya kita bisa melakukannya perlahan-lahan." Ucap Fujisaki sambil tersenyum menatap Tsubaki.

"iya." jawab Tsubaki dengan senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya.

"jadi bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita memanggil nama kecil masing-masing. Setuju tidak?"

"iya...Yu...Yusuke."

"yosh baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke."

Selama perjalan pulang mereka berdua terus berbincang-bincang sesekali diselingi dengan tawa-tawa bahagia. Ini merupakan sebuah awal yang baik bagi kedua kakak beradik tersebut, mungkin saja keinginan mereka "_**ingin bersikap seperti kakak beradik pada umumnya**_" bisa segera tercapai. Benar-benar hari ini adalah hari yang indah.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai didepan rumah Tsubaki dengan selamat. Fujisaki yang hendak melangkah pulang kerumahnya sendiri segera berhenti ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya. Oh rupanya itu tangan Tsubaki.

"Yusuke terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku."

"tidak apa-apa santai saja."

Tsubaki tampak gelisah, ia mencoba berkali-kali membuka mulutnya namun tak ada sedikit suara yang keluar. Fujisaki menunggu dengan tenang karena ia tau kalau ada sesuatu hal yang pasti ingin dikatakan Tsubaki.

"i..itu sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"apa itu, Sasuke?"

"tadi kau bilang kau bingung dengan sifatku yang tiba-tiba seperti itu membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan polos memang, tapi cukup menjebak. Fujisaki mati kutu.

"bu...bukan apa-apa kok tidak usah dipikirkan ha..ha..ha..."

Tsubaki kurang puas dengan jawaban yang dilontaran Fujisaki, ia pun menatap Fujisaki dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"kau berpikir mesum ya?"

JEGGEEER ( sfx suara petir yang seakan-akan menyambar tubuh Fujisaki )

Fujisaki panik, memang bukan pikiran mesum sih yang dia pikirkan cuma hampir menyerempet dikitlah.

"kau tidak usah panik Yusuke, aku bisa mengerti kok kau sedang mengalami masa puber jadi hormonmu agak 'kurang' stabil."

Fujisaki yang mendengar hal itu langsung pundung dipojokan sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah sedangkan Tsubaki cuma menatap sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"kau tidak pulang nanti bisa kelamaan dijalan loh."

"oh iya aku lupa kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya... bye Sasuke."

"eh Yusuke tunggu sebentar."

"apa?"

GREEEP... (sfx suara pelukan bukan orang lagi grepe-grepe )

Fujisaki cengo, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya, membuat tubuh kakak beradik ini saling menempel erat. Ya... walau cuma sebentar sih (**Fujisaki agak kecewa** ), tapi apa ini pertanda nanti bakal turun hujan ya?

Maaf sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya...

"ehem... hati-hati dijalan ya kak." Ucap Tsubaki sambil memasang senyum termanisnya. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut Tsubaki langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya agar Fujisaki tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

Dan saat ini bisa kita lihat keadaan Fujisaki yang sudah seperti patung didepan pagar rumah Tsubaki. Barulah ia tersadar ketika mendengar suara handphonenya yang berbunyi. Oh ibunya menelpon.

"_halo."_

"_Yusuke kau dimana ini sudah hampir malam kau tau?"_

"_..." _

"_halo Yusuke kenapa malah diam saja jawab ibu."_

"_ibu...dengarkan aku ini penting."_

"_huh...iya ada apa?"_

"_sepertinya... aku terkena diabetes."_

**THE END**

_**Omake**_

Klik...klik...klik...

"ya ampun...ya ampun...ya ampun...aku bisa jantungan kalau seperti ini. Mereka berdua manis sekali ya..."

Tanpa duo kembar sadari sebenarnya ada beberapa stalker yang mengikuti mereka. Mau tau siapa saja mereka? Mari kita dengarkan...

**Ini adalah percakapan dua stalker pertama yang bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik.**

"Himeko aku sependapat denganmu, ini cukup mendebarkan."

"benarkan kataku, kalau kita tidak mengikuti Bossun kita tidak bakal melihat hal ini'kan Switch. Walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka tapi aku bahagia..."

"aku setuju denganmu Himeko-sama, dan jangan lupa nanti aku minta foto mereka berdua."

"sip itu gampang."

( Dua stalker ini terus mengikuti Bossun bahkan sampai ia kembali kerumahnya.)

**Dan ini adalah percakapan empat orang stalker yang bersembunyi dibelakang tong sampah.**

"oh, mereka berdua akur ya."

"H.P.M Hubungan Persaudaraan yang Manis."

"kaicho kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kalau kau ingin bermanja-manja kenapa tidak denganku saja kaicho."

"psst...Unyu-senpai tolong bilang pada Kato kalau hal itu tak mungkin terjadi."

( Empat orang stalker ini terus mengeluarkan pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai peritiwa yang mereka lihat barusan bahkan sampai malam tiba... )

Oke dari percakapan diatas kalian taukan siapa saja para stalker itu? Sungguh kalian tau? Wah kalian semua benar-benar jenius...

**The End Lagi**

Maaf, karena saya gak sanggup buat cerita yang lebih panjang lagi maka saya sudahi cerita ini disini#dilempar.

Maaf juga karena chapter kali ini banyak banget dialognya #membungkuk

Dan yang terakhir sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview #ngelapairmata

Jadi, R n R?

.

.


End file.
